naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuma Kin
'Character First Name:' Kin Character Last Name: Fuma 'IMVU Username:' HaruKin 'Nickname: (optional)' ~N/A~ 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 10/2/187 'Gender:' female '' 'Ethnicity: Yonshigakurian '''Height: 4'10" 'Weight:' 120 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' ~N/A~ 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Shes calm cool and collective she likes to keep to herself and lave people alone but she doesn’t mind other she would rather please them then see them upset, because of this it makes her sort of weak when fighting others because she never wants to harm anyone that’s why she usually avoids fighting unless she really has to. she likes to relax in hot areas she likes to use fans to cool herself from the heat. Drinking tea is like a hobby for her no matter what kind it might be she loves it. She loves to keep others company even if there not so friendly. She usually never pics a side and usually avoids conflict that might spark a fight between villagers. Shes always scared to say no so usually she says yes to mostly anything unless she finds it unfair to her 'Behaviour:' shes nice usually never raises her voice or yells. She never makes fun of anyone no matter what the situation. Shes polite ask for something and she will do it. She likes to please others as much as she can. She looks for nothing in return for the things she does because she mostly does them for her well being. She can get mad and angry but will never hold a grudge. 'Nindo: (optional)' Yes .. '' ''If you like .. '' ''May i do/get anything for you .. '' 'Summoning: ~N/A~ '''Bloodline/Clan: Fuma 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' ~Wind Release~ 'Element Two:' ~N/A~ 'Weapon of choice:' War fan half staff 'Strengths' Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Taijutsu 'Chakra color:' Red 'Weapon Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) Anbu (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (100 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 25 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: Total: 25 'Weapon Styles:' War fan half staff 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Wind Style: Dusty Wind - Rank D - A gust of wind with added sand from the environment capable also of throwing away objects towards the opponent. Requires handseals and some time for the user to collect the sand. The user will form the handseals and as the Fuusajin rises, it will collect the dust or sand before it gets directed towards the opponent. Wind Style: Windy Gate - Rank C - A strong gust of wind capable of blowing away your opponent. If a weapon like a kunai or shuriken is used in conjuction, the speed of the weapon gets increased. The jutsu requires handseals. Wind Style: Air Cutters - Rank C - A strong gust of wind is made from her fan to cause to crescent shaped blades that form from air to fly at the opponent. This is not made to cut through the opponent but to hit them hard. Wind Style: Windy Wolvs - Rank C - A strong gust of wind is created with her fan causing the the wind to take shape of a wolf the amount of wolfs depends on the amount of wind and chakra used. The wolfs are made from wind and run at the opponent having the ability to just touch them there made out of sharp points of the wind like a glass wolf but out of wind. Wind Style: Cutting Whirlwind - User creates a whirlwind of slicing wind. Originally used by Temari with her fan, there is a way to create this jutsu without a weapon. Perfoming quicky handseals, the user will gather his Fuuton chakra into the lungs to blow out a sharp gust of wind, which in conjucion with the handseals will create a gust of violent slashing wind. The wind created is strong enough to push the opponent back or creat 2 inch deep slashes to his body, however the user cannot direct slashes. 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' None 'Background Information:' she was born on a peaceful day a magical day were she made two parents happy. She was born on a sunny day that was to rain latter on but the day seemed to perfect. He was born with redish hair and the skin so light it looked like candy.she cried a lot as a child she was taken home right away but it was raining the cool wet rain hit her skin but she loved it. They got to there home she had her own room ready and decorated just as her parents wanted it to be but she didn’t really know anything because she was just a baby and the only thing she knew what to do was cry and sleep. Years passed as the same cute and sad things happened over and over she drove the parents crazy but they loved her. A few birthdays passed and she was getting older still in the same room with the same parents but a bigger bed she liked having a bigger bed and an older girls room. Soon enough she got to the point were it was time for her to go to the academy and become a ninja like all the other boys and girls in the village did but she went in a year late. During her time at the academy she meat some new people and learned some new things like the clone technique and the body replacement and many more she also got to learn how to use her release which was wind. And she ended up learning a few skills before graduating from her father but when she passed her testing she learned a few more wind jutsus. Learning them was hard but was worth it she loved to learn new things and wanted to learn all the jutsus she possibly could. There was a long road ahead of this ninja but she knew that she could do it. One rainy day it seemed like the day she was born a tragic thing happened. Her parents went to do a mission that the kage gave them. But days and days went on by and they never came back. Shes 13 years old now and on the search for her parnts was to start when she advanced to the next rank so she can learn a few more skills to be ready. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))